Waters of Norrath
| next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Starting the Quest * Zone into Siren's Grotto: Alluring Embrace (Advanced Solo) or Siren's Grotto: Alluring Embrace (Heroic) from Cobalt Scar. * From the zone entry point, look in the water under the second waterfall on the right at . * Right-click on the sparkling effect there and page through the dialog to be offered the quest. Steps # Find and speak to the siren Santii and she will tell you about her visions. She is in both Siren's Grotto: Alluring Embrace (Advanced Solo) and Siren's Grotto: Alluring Embrace (Heroic) under a waterfall at . #*''Note: that in order to be able to reach this location, the first named in the zone (Shyneera) must be killed. However, the update can be obtained in an empty zone.'' # Find the first spirit, a Spirit of Mists .- "I can see a great lake. A vast jungle creeps up to its shores, and a giant pillar rises in the distance." - (Fens of Nathsar)). # Stop the lake's children from desecrating the waters. #* Stop the first of the lake's children, a Bloodgill aquamancer . If the aquamancer is not up, clear Bloodgill adherents. #* Stop the second of the lake's children, a Yha Lei cultist , in the center of a ring of Yha Lei zealots. # Return to the Spirit of Mists. # Speak to Daleen Blackwood . # Disrupt the rituals inside Veksar: Waters of Norrath (a special version of Veksar). #*''Note: Just about all the mobs in here can cast Aqueous Globe, a fast ticking high damage DoT preventable with water breathing.'' #* Stop the Yha-lei ritual. Kill An'Lill (98^^^) at . #* Stop the Bloodgill ritual. Kill Carnigee (98^^^) at . # Return to Daleen Blackwood # Return to the Spirit of Mists. # Find the second spirit, a Spirit of Ice . - "I feel cold. I shiver when she speaks about the strange playful creatures she sees on the shore, under the shadow of an oppressive castle of giants. The creatures do not speak to her, but they feel her frozen embrace. (Eastern Wastes - long respawn timer). **Note: One MUST have a flying mount, as there is NO way to reach the cliff top else-wise. # Find an othmir named Fintin . # Find the distressed elementals . This is a ring event with 3 agitated water sylphs, 3 agitated ice sylphs, and a furious water sylph. # Return to Fintin. # Find and speak to a powerful ice elemental, Water's Rage near . # Eliminate the threat to the elementals by destroying the Tavalans and Portal of Fear . #*''Note: You may have to kill the guards and the portal three or four times before the quest updates. A bug is that if the quest updates for you, the enemies and the portal vanish and you cannot help any group members who have not received an update.'' # Return to Water's Rage. # Return to the Spirit of Ice. # Find the third spirit, a Spirit of the Deep .- "There are great cliffs that reach up to the sky. He looks for the remnants of a civilization lost to Norrath in the past. He remains near a few islands just off shore, ever seeking that which was lost." - (Butcherblock Mountains On the beach, at the base of the cliffs). # Locate artifacts, which appear as glowing clickies in the water, each protected by a Tavalan archeologist. #*''Note: Tracking ability or a scroll of tracking is invaluable.'' #*''Note: The artifact at respawned nearly instantly over and over. This is probably a bug. #*''Note: Another bug is that if you take the 8th artifact before the 8th mob is dead combat will continue against an invisible enemy until you can outrun the aggro or die.'' #*''other loc for artifacts: ( 618, -7, -4 ) ( 660, 13, -157) (534, 9, -156 ) ( 582, 15, -165 )'' # Return to the Spirit of the Deep. # Find and stop the Tavalan's machinations by killing 4 Tavalan ritualists in the Tidesylph cave . (Ungrouped and not really social.)(They are in a side chamber inside the cave. You may have to wait a few minutes for them to respawn if they are not up.) # Speak to the 4 chained echoes to free them. # Return to the Spirit of the Deep. # Return to Santii in Cobalt Scar . #* Santii will attack after you speak to her. #* This is designed as a group encounter. Beware of knockbacks and mezzes! #* I'd say the mana drain is by far the worse part of this encounter. Prepare for it. It's called clinging mist. Loot the chest to get your cloak. If you forget, you'll have to kill Santii again. Rewards * * * * *Status Credits